Magic is more then she seems
by Sunsorrow18
Summary: A girl, seemingly a genius who just wants to get out in the world with her Pokémon at her side may have more to her story then it seems. Possible romance later.


**In this story, a** **kind of record of Magic's adventure through Black 2, Magic is who you might know as Rosa-Mei, and Moon represents Hugh.**

Magic sighed and stared at the ceiling. She rolled unto her stomach, those ridiculous tails of hair that extended from the buns above her ears splaying across her entire writing desk as she browsed the well-worn books neatly shelved at the head of her bed. She thumbed the bent corners and sighed again. She'd read them all in the last few weeks, and every line was still in her head; what was the use of reading them again?

Magic stood, fully intending to get online and read something there, even if the bright screen did hurt her eyes. Before she managed to click the power button, though, she was distracted by noises, padding into the main room to listen for more sounds. The door flew inwards and nearly knocked her out, then her mom began to say loudly, "Magic- I could use your help- Oh!"

The door had seemingly been kicked open, as her mother had hands full of grocery bags. "Magic, sorry, can you help get these groceries?" Mom asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah," Magic said, though her adopted mother just saw her nod as her voice was soft. Magic stooped and picked up several cans of soup, stacking them neatly in the cupboard, and organizing them by size.

"Oh my… I am so forgetful! Magic! My old friend, Professor Juniper, she sent a girl here to- Well… Magic, you know what a Pokédex is, correct?"

Magic nodded with the whisper of, "Yes," her hair bouncing absurdly around her face, pale blue eyes confused. Her mom knew that she had studied Pokémon, everything about them, and even snuck out of Aspertia to see how they lived in harmony with the rest of the world. Why such an easy question?

"Good. And you want a Pokémon, right?" Mom continued, oblivious to Magic's suspicions.

Magic gaped like a fish for a moment. This truly was an unexpected question, and not an easy one, either. Of course, most children would jump at the chance for adventure, but Magic preferred her adventures where they belonged- in books. She considered the adventures she'd already had- Leaving to join Team Plasma two years ago and coming back to find her home ashes, no sight of the one thing in the world she really loved; her father? No, she should stay here, where she could keep an eye on everything. Still…

"Yes," she finally whispered. It was too tempting; she'd been powerful before, and she could be powerful again with a Pokémon at her side. Not that she wasn't powerful in mind and body, but she knew the bond between Pokémon and Trainer, and she was eager to feel that honey-sweet emotion again.

"Good!" Mom cried again, still clueless to what went on in that fathomless mind of Magic's. "Lastly; do you want a Pokédex?"

Magic wet her lips, taking every decision seriously. "Yes," she said again, decided that it would truthfully help her find those Pokémon that she loved so much such a long time ago….

"Magic, your course has been set! A girl in a big green hat is waiting for you, so go get your Pokémon!" Mom cried, pumping a fist in the air. She was, Magic reflected, very enthusiastic at times.

"By the way, your X-Transceiver and that book I got you are in your bag," she said, composing herself.

"A book?! Thanks!" Magic said, getting slightly louder in excitement, then padded out the door, lithe muscles already longing to be off on the path ahead.

"Hey, watch it-"a voice snarled from above her, and Magic wiped gravel from her nose. "That was rude, Magic, don't run into people like that- Hey, you did it again!" Moon spat, backing away from her wobbly figure.

"Sorry," Magic said thickly, rubbing her fore-head. "My dis-coordination may have something to do with the fact that I just fell and hit my head?"

"You're right," Moon conceded sheepishly, steadying her with a hand, then drawing away and pulling a Pokéball from his bag. "Hey, have you got a Pokémon yet? There are no Trainers around here and I'm getting bored- What?"

"A girl named Bianca, apparently, is giving me a Pokémon," Magic whispered resignedly, then realized that her mother hadn't told her the girl's name. Of course, knowing things was Magic's hobby, but she hoped Moon wouldn't realize that. Friend, Rival, Blood-Brother... Magic did not want to lose his trust.

"Wow, really?! Cool, you seem like you've got instincts, go get that Pokémon!" Moon said, also not knowing Magic's thoughts.

Magic trotted right to the Outlook as if it had been her plan all along; though she dawdled to listen to anyone she might come across.

Up the stairs, heading for the plateau, then Moon said, "The Outlook is Aspertia's most famous spot; of course she's up there! Go get your partner Pokémon."

To which Magic irritably replied in a whisper so soft it remained unheard, "I would have already if you hadn't stopped me…"

"Wow, it's so pretty!" said Bianca, identity obvious by her green hat, which matched the shade of her pants and the eyes that glimmered behind red-framed glasses.

Magic wondered to herself when Bianca had stolen Cheren's glasses, and then dismissed the thought. Magic, extraordinarily bright nerd, wouldn't know any fact as obscure as that…

"Hey!" Bianca said to her, "Do you know someone named Magic?"

Magic thought for a moment and gave a false smile. "Nope." Bianca blinked, confused. "I happen to _be _a person named Magic," Magic continued.

"Oh, wow! You're exactly like I heard! Here's the three Pokémon you can choose from-" and Bianca opened and airtight plastic capsule.

Magic bit her lip and looked at the orange and white spheres seriously. It was an easy decision; her late friend Ember had left all her dearly loved Pokémon to Magic, as long as they found her an acceptable Trainer, including an Oshawott, Torrent, and a Tepig named Phoenix who Ember had, foreseeing her own death, kept from evolving in order to help another Trainer with potential fill their Pokédex.

Magic blinked back the tears that arrived with the thought of Ember and sniffed, picking up the Pokéball in which was curled the slim form of Snivy.

"Oh, wow! You and Snivy are a great match! Hey, by the way, do you want to give Snivy a nickname?" Bianca said. No one had or ever would understand that immense mind of Magic's, nor would they sense her emotions, as was proved by the perkily clueless Bianca.

"Yes," Magic murmured, and following the war-like trend Ember had set with her Pokémon names, christened her Snivy as 'Thorn.' For, she whispered to herself, "Together we shall be a thorn to all who try and oppose us…"

"Wow, Thorn! What a great name! And… here's your Pokédex!" Bianca said excitedly, pulling a dark blue rectangular thing from her bag with some difficulty, trying to give it flourish as she handed it to Magic, and ending up with the Pokédex dropped on the ground.

Magic, not quite trusting Bianca with expensive, fragile things, picked up her Pokédex and expertly flicked it on, scrolling through the slots, which were empty, save one. "Oh!" she said, for one time not thinking before she spoke, "There are way more numbers in here now-"

Bianca peered at her over the rim of her glasses. "Since Aspertia, Flocessy, and Virbank were built, we've discovered more Pokémon, but how would you know?"

"Uh… my friend started her Pokédex two years ago and showed me," Magic said vaguely.

"Two years…?" Bianca's brow furrowed softly, and she gazed off the Outlook, frowning slightly. "Um… anyways…"

"Hey, Magic! Have you got your Pokémon yet?!" Moon interrupted loudly, careening into her and, once again, knocking her down.

To herself, gazing from Moon to Bianca, Magic whispered, "Wow, the Lord made two of 'em!" Louder she added, "Yes, here he is-" and showed Moon her Snivy.

"Hmm… looks like he likes you. Wait- what's that you're holding?" Moon said, gazing at her hands.

Bianca trotted over and loudly said, "It's a Pokédex!"

Moon turned slightly, mulling over that statement, and then said, "Give me a Pokédex, too! I want to be a strong Trainer, and having a Pokédex will make me stronger, right?"

Bianca looked at him in mild surprise. "Wow... Pokémon distribution has really changed, hasn't it? But I guess… The more, the merrier?" She handed Moon a Pokédex, then turned to Magic and whispered noisily, eyes glinting, "Whoa, I just had an idea-"

_Really? You had an idea? Good for you! _Magic thought. She was given to mock Bianca, as she herself was so serious and intelligent, while Bianca was bubbly, chattery, and overall oblivious.

"Now that you both have Pokémon, why don't you battle?" Bianca finished, not disrupted in the slightest by Magic's thoughts.

"Great idea. Ready, Moon?" Magic asked, clenching her free fist as if she would rather battle with that then her Snivy.

Moon nodded with gleaming red-violet eyes.


End file.
